


Getting Spooked

by Silver_Charm



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, halloween fic, modern! AU, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Charm/pseuds/Silver_Charm
Summary: Modern! AU. While enjoying the Hallows Eve festival, Demanitus and Zhan Tiri decide to check-out the best attraction there. A haunted house.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Getting Spooked

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to fangirl530 for being my beta reader for this story!

“I will say this once more, Demanitus, when Hallows Eve arrives, I will not dress up in a ridiculous costume! Nor will I participate in ‘Trick or Treating’ with you.” Zhan Tiri said. She rolled her eyes. “Besides, we have outgrown those childish customs.”

Demanitus, who was dressed-up as Kronk, paused his consumption of hot-buttered popcorn and looked at her. “I believe you misheard me, for I said that we should volunteer at the elementary school’s annual ‘Trunk or Treat.’” He grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bag. “Besides, I think you would have looked lovely as a wicked queen.”

Zhan Tiri grabbed for some popcorn as well but paused at her friend’s next words.

“Seeing that you have the cold heart of one!”

She shot him a deadpanned look and flicked a piece of popcorn at his face.

Demanitus laughed as it hit him on the check. “I will have you know that I will not take back my statement!” He dodged another piece of popcorn. “Besides wasting good food, are we any closer to the Haunted Hazelwood House?”

The purple-haired woman dismissed her temptation to throw more popcorn at him and fished the map out of her coat pocket. She scanned the different pinpoints, trying to figure out where they were. “Since we just came from the food stands, I say it would be a ten-minute walk to get there. At least, that’s what I’ve estimated.”

As Demanitus was about to say something, he suddenly saw a small, furry figure run past them. “What the-?” He then felt something slam into him, causing the bag of popcorn to fly out of his hand. Luckily, he was able to keep his balance and prevent himself from falling to the ground. 

“Ack! I-I’m sorry about that, sir!” A voice said nervously. “Are you okay?”

Demanitus looked down, seeing a young boy with a blue streak in his hair pick himself up. He gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine! There’s no need to worr-“

He was interrupted when the kid, looking relieved, ran off. Who then called out to him over his shoulder. “Great! Sorry again!”

Demanitus lifted a brow and looked at Zhan Tiri, who seemed amused by the scene that had played out. “Was it just me, or did it seem like he was chasing a raccoon?”

“It appears to be the case.” She replied. “Also, I am sorry for your loss.”

“What do you mean by-?” He then noticed the popcorn scattered on the ground. “Ah, right.” Demanitus placed a hand over his heart, his expression in mock grief. “It was good as it had lasted! May the crows take its remains to a better place.”

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes, but a smile became visible on her face.

Less than ten minutes passed, and the two arrived at the Haunted Hazelwood House attraction. As they took their place in line, Demanitus ended up catching a snipper of the conversation that the people in front of them were having.

“Oh for the love of-! Lance, buddy, why would anybody want to do that to a hot pepper? They’re meant for food, not weapons!” A slender man with a goatee threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “I’m not even sure why you brought this up in the first place.”

“Because it’s worth talking about, Eugene,” Lance said. “With today’s technology, they could use one of my favorite fruits for the worst of mankind!” He placed a hand over his heart in an over dramatic fashion. “I just don’t think I could live with that happening.”

As Eugene rolled his eyes, a brunette woman next to him giggled.

“Dare I ask what these people are talking about?” Zhan Tiri whispered.

Demanitus smiled. “For your sake, I would not. “If you knew the topic, you would find it too absurd.”

“Rapunzel, back me up here!”

The loud shout made a few heads turn, either curious or alarmed. Eugene paused and noticed many eyes looking at him and his friends. He coughed into his fist and shot the crowd an awkward smile. “Nothing to worry about, just having a civil conversation is all.” He relaxed when the other people turned back to what they were doing.

“I don’t know, Eugene,” Rapunzel said. “We can’t just ignore it because of how-.” She covered her mouth as she let out a snort.

“How ridiculous it all sounds?” Eugene deadpanned.

Hand still placed over her mouth, she shrugged.

Demanitus let out a sigh and whispered. “If only I did not drop my popcorn back there.” He nudged Zhan Tiri. “Otherwise, I would have been set for entertainment while we waited.”

“And I suppose then you would place bets on who turns out to be right?” His friend whispered replied in a hushed tone. She then watched as Demanitus tried to hold back a snicker. The woman shook her head. “Even so, you would have lost.”

Demanitus almost looked offended by her statement. “Are you saying that I am not good at betting?”

“Not quite,” Zhan Tiri said. “I’m merely suggesting that your judgements tend to be wrong when it comes to that sort of thing.” The line began to move, and the two followed in step.

“The way you say it is the same thing.” He muttered.

Demanitus shoved his hands into his pockets; his eyes wandered over to the haunted house. It was then that he had an idea. “Speaking of bets, how about I place one right now? On us?” The intrigued expression that Zhan Tiri displayed made him continue his proposal. “Whoever shows the least amount of fear in the haunted house earns a free dinner from the loser.”

“Well,” She said. “it would be nice to take a break from cooking for one night. And, seeing you blow your money away on me is quite the bonus.”

“I suppose it would be if you did win, which I highly doubt it!” Demanitus held out a hand. “Anyways, do we have a deal?”

“Oh, very well then. Deal.” Zhan Tiri shook his hand.

It was then that they ended up at the entrance of the Haunted Hazelwood House. The uniformed person looked up from her phone and counted a certain number of people to allow in. She had Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Demanitus, and Zhan Tiri group together and gestured to the door with a thumb.

“Hey, folks! You can go on in.” The woman said.

Lance let out a whoop as he led the way while Rapunzel grabbed Eugene’s hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Demanitus nudged Zhan Tiri. “If you ever get scared, you are welcome to hold my hand.”

"Yes, because it is certainly I who would be frightened." She deadpanned.

Soon, dim lights washed over the group, half-way concealing what was yet to come.


End file.
